442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Adam the Llama
"Buh-whaaaaa" - Adam the Llama's sound Adam the Llama is a player of Engbland and Leavethepool. He formerly played at Scousehampton and Jason Bournemouth. Character He is a llama with orange fur. His torso is painted like the shirt of the club or country that he is playing for. As a llama, he can spit his saliva. He can't speak human language (he maks llama sounds instead), so there are subtitles translating his speeches. He also is used to carry people and other stuff, either pulling a cart or being ride. He looked like a real llama until the August 2016 video Arsenal 3-4 Liverpool, where his head was changed ot that of Adam Lallana's. The reason of him being a llama is a pun on his truly name Adam Lallana, which sounds as Adam the Llama. Career His first appearence was in his debut for Leavethepool in the Premier League 2014/15, where Brendan said he would be in the place of Suarez (who went to Bancelona). Some Leavethepool players liked it but others were shocked. He was spotted in the crowds of the August 2014 video about Man Sheiky and Liverhamptonpool with fellow new signing Not-So-Super-Mario Balotelli. In October 2014's Thirsty Games video he carried Sider Magnerslet and Imred Can into Brendanfield (now Jurganfield) in a cart. In one match against Manchesthair United, Phace Jones broke him in two and he was replaced by Stevie Wellard. He also scored for Leavethepool the victory goal against Notrich in the Premier League Wacky Races 23, although he accidentaly threw Alex Neil into Klopp and made Klopp lose his glasses and hit something with the Helikloppter. He was ridden by Yougurn Klopp in the opening titles of the Madman Sakho workout DVD video, from April 2016. For the Engbland Euro 2016 series he was ridden by Vladimir Putin in the Rusputin 1-1 Engbland video. He did not have a starring role in the series. In Livin' For The Prem, a 2016/17 Premier League preview song from August 2016, he was seen being ridden by Alberto Smalleno in the chorus. He was re-designed, given a human head, for the Arsene 3-4 Liverpool video a few days later. He also appeared in the first match of Chelsea vs Liverpool for the Premier League 2016/17, where Bernieslaven Ivanitch stepped in his hand. He was in other important games for his club as well. He went to La Manga to train with his team. In this trip, he danced with his teammates, had drill sessions, and swam at a pool. Interactions Not So Super Mario Balotelli .]] Adam and Mario can be spotted in the crowd in a match against Man Sheky (both of them were playing for Leavethepool at the time) for the Premier League 2014/15. While Leavethepool was losing 3-1, the llama was trying to discover what was under Mario's big hat. For every time that Adam discovered what was under the hat, he got unpleasant surprises, like a rocket that exploded on them and a Man Sheiky shirt. Adam The Llama also assists Mario's goal against Tottenham. Both of them punch and knock out Alan Buttew in the FA Cup 2015 Rap Battle. Phace Jones During Leavethepool 1 - 2 Manseventher United, Phace Jones accidentaly broke Adam The Llama in two so he was replaced by Slippy G. Simon Mingingsave and Imred Can to the game.]] Adam The Llama made Simon and Can entrance in The Thirsty Games by pulling them in a cart. When Leavethepool squad was training in La Manga, Simon Mingingsave claimed to have saved Adam The Llama, Sadio The Mane, Ragnar Balaklavan and Calvin Clyne from drowning in the pool. Since that was not the case, Adam called Simon a liar. Alberto Smalleno Smalleno is seen talking and petting Adam's neck before the match of Leavethepool 4-0 Cleverton in 2016. In Living for The Prem, a 2016/17 Premier League preview song, Smalleno can be spotted riding Adam The Llama in the crowd. Yougurn Klopp Adam The Llama was among the Leavethepool's players who wanted Klopp be the next manager, singing a song called "Klopp to the Kop". Their first interaction was when Adam scored the winning goal against Notrich City and accidentally threw Alex Neil in Klopp, who lost his glasses and hit something with the Helikloppter. Klopp also ride Adam The Llama in the opening of the video about Madman Sakho's Fat Burners, although Adam didn't feel very happy about it. Alex Oxeleonardo Chamberlain and the linesman During a match for their country against Sham Marino, Alex assisted Adam's goal, but the linesman marked him offside. They went complain with the linesman and Adam spat his saliva in the eye of the linesman. Bernieslaven Ivanitch Bernieslaven steps in Adam's hand during a match in Premier League 2016/17. Despite this, the referee didn't give him a card. Ghastly Tongue One of the theories about the white substance in Ghastly Tongue's mouth was that Adam the Llama had spat in his mouth when Ghastly said a swear word. Vladimir Putin In the reaction video of Englbalnd x Rusputin for Euro 2016, Vladimir tells the reporter that he had ridden Adam The Llama bare-back. Adam didn't like it. Virgil Van Tracsaint Klopp presumably sent Adam the Llama to check Virgil when he was reading in the library so Klopp coulf talk to him about his transfer to Leavethepool (Virgil played at Saintshampton). When Claude Puel, Saintshampton's coach, came to investigate Virgil's strange manners, Virgil petted Adam the Llama and said to his boss that he was just talking to the llama. Adam just looks at Virgil's hands and squeals. Gallery Llama.png|His old design. Lallana.png|His new design. Lallanahuman.png|His human form. Llama introduction.png|Adam the Llama debut in 442oons and Leavethepool. Leavethepool2015.png|With Leavethepool team in 2015. Leavethepoolbow.png|During Star Wars Special Wacky Races. Liverpoolsquad.png|With Leavethepool team in 2016. England Euro 2016.png|With fellow Engbland players during Euro 2016. Trivia * He doesn't speak human language, he just emits llama sounds. Because of this, there are subtitles to translate what he is talking. * He often spits his saliva. * He is one of the actual Leavethepool players that come from Saintshampton, the others being Dejan Lovebench, Sadio The Mane, Calvin Clyne and Georginio Why?Naldum. * He appeared in a human form in Chelsea vs Liverpool 2-1! Friday Night video. That was the only time this happened. Curiously, he also appeared as a llama in the same video. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Leavethepool players Category:Engbland players Category:Premier League players Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Midfielders Category:Animals Category:Premier League Wacky Races Category:Leavethepool Category:Players on UOAFA Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:PLAYERS Category:Premier League 2016/17